The present invention generally relates to electrical power generation systems and, more specifically, to an airborne turbine-powered electrical generator and fixed site power generation.
Many conventional electrical generation systems utilize a liquid fuel motor or turbine for primary power. A turbine-driven power system 10, such as may be used in an aircraft, is shown in FIG. 1. Liquid fuel, such as jet fuel 11 may be provided to a combustor 13 that serves to drive a turbine 15. The turbine operates a compressor 17 that may intake external ambient air, such as RAM air 21, and in turn provide compressed air 23 to the combustor 13. Generated electrical power 25 may be provided to a power distribution system 30 in the aircraft via an electrical generator 19 mechanically coupled to the turbine 15.
The problem with such conventional turbine-driven power systems is that polluting gases, such as nitrous oxide, and heat are typically present in the exhaust emission of the power system. One alternative to the conventional auxiliary power system is a fuel cell power system that chemically converts jet fuel to electrical energy. However, although a fuel cell power system may produce lower nitrous oxide (and other NOx gas) emissions than a turbine-driven power system, the fuel cell power system has limited application as a power source in a flight vehicle structure because the fuel cell power system operates with decreased efficiency at high altitudes.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,834,831 issued to Daggett discloses a power unit that includes a fuel cell and a waste burner for improving the efficiency and energy output of the power unit. In the device disclosed by Daggett '831, combustible fuel not consumed by the chemical process of the fuel cell is collected and burned by the waste burner to drive a turbine. However, the device is unnecessarily complex as both a fuel cell and a turbine are required to produce the desired results.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,641,084 issued to Huber et al. discloses a power unit that includes a fuel cell and a waste energy line to convey excess energy from the fuel cell to a turbine. U.S. Pat. No. 6,450,447 issued to Konrad et al. discloses a power unit that includes a fuel cell for generating electric energy and a gas turbine for generating compressed air for delivery to the fuel cell. Huber et al. '084 and Konrad et al. '447 also incorporate unnecessary complexity to their respective auxiliary power units, since both of the units comprise a fuel cell and a turbine to operate as disclosed.
As can be appreciated, there is a need for an improved apparatus and method for providing mobile electrical power generation while producing fewer emissions than conventional turbine-powered auxiliary power units.